Dumb Scenario
by Kuracker
Summary: Wade n'arrête pas d'harceler Peter par sms, tant et si bien que l'araignée en a marre. Puis une jeune femme lui adresse la parole. Et le scénario dérape. [SpideyPool]


**Me revoilà avec une fic SpideyPool, la toute première que j'ai jamais écrite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je suis consciente que l'histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux mais... allez, c'est Deadpool quoi !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas. Du. Tout.

Peter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez après avoir rangé son téléphone portable dans sa poche. La personne qui s'était identifiée elle-même en tant que ''Mon Deapool !'' n'arrêtait pas de le harceler de messages.

Et pas le simple harcèlement d'une centaine de messages, non.

Depuis ce matin, 7 heures tapantes, le mercenaire lui avait envoyé près de 1000 messages. Peter avait lu les premiers avant d'abandonner, son pauvre téléphone se contentant de vibrer toutes les secondes et de buguer tellement fort qu'il avait presque envie de l'éclater sur le sol. Et bien sûr, il n'était même pas question de l'éteindre en retirant la batterie, il n'avait pas envie de le bousiller, non plus.

Il était parfaitement conscient que Wade Wilson n'était pas du genre...normal. Avec lui, tout prenait des dimensions exagérées. Depuis que... que quoi d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, si ? Wade était marié, après tout... et même si sa femme l'avait autorisé à coucher avec une liste restreinte de personne ( dont lui, Thor si jamais il devenait une femme, ce qui était le cas maintenant...) il ne comprenait pas ce harcèlement constant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il le seul mec de la liste ? Et pourquoi le mercenaire semblait plus intéressé par l'homme-araignée que par sa propre femme ?

Décidément, Peter ne le comprendrait jamais.

C'est en prenant son mal en patience qu'il se reconcentra sur le cours du professeur Connors, même s'il avait la tête complètement ailleurs. Bordel. Il allait assassiner le mercenaire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Ça avait du bon qu'il soit immortel, en fait.

-ça ne va pas Peter ?

Il se tourna vers la voix, qui venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir une de ses camarades de classe, à qui il avait parlé... deux fois, à dire vrai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, euh...

Il ne revenait pas sur son nom. Ce n'était clairement pas comme ça qu'il allait améliorer son cercle social. Parce que hormis May, Harry et... Deadpool (même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer)... Non, à part ces trois personnes, sa vie sociale était au point mort. Et non, les Avengers ne comptaient pas.

-Sara, le reprit la jeune femme, pas vexée pour un sou. Ça te dit de prendre un verre avec moi et des amis après ce cours-ci ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Il se retourna quand une vibration plus intense que les autres se fit ressentir contre sa cuisse. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, pour constater que ''Son Deadpool !'' était en train de l'appeler. Agacé, il sortit de l'amphithéâtre pour répondre sous le regard à peine surpris du professeur.

-QUOI ?

-Wow, tout doux Spidey.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en-

-En public ?

-Oui, et arrête de...

-De répéter tout ce que tu dis ? D'accord, d'accord, moi qui avais appris tes dialogues de la fic' juste pour ça...

Peter soupira bruyamment, le dos appuyé contre un mur, non loin de la porte de son amphi.

-écoute, si tu veux me parler, il va falloir attendre la fin de la journée, j'ai déjà raté beaucoup trop de cours ce mois-ci.

-On se demande pourquoi.

-Putain. Ta gueule, Wade.

-T'as raison. Mais juste un truc : ne va pas boire un verre avec cette fille et ses soi-disant amis.

-...

Il était trop exaspéré pour s'énerver ou même répondre quoi que ce soit. Wade savait toujours tout sur tout de toute façon, et généralement quand il lui demandait des explications, Peter ne comprenait jamais rien. Que. Dalle.

-Eh ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais lu le scénario jusqu'au bout, Spidey.

Il raccrocha sans demander plus d'explication et retourna dans sa classe, un air rageur sur le visage, qui n'échappa pas à Sara quand il se rassit devant elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Peter ?

Encore cette question. Il ne lui répondit pas, et elle n'insista pas. Lorsque le cours se finit, Peter se hâta de sortir de la salle, mais une main délicate vint lui encercler le poignet

-Tu n'oublies pas mon invitation, par hasard ?

Un sourire malicieux se peignait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait surlignées de gloss rose, remarqua Peter. Ce dernier secoua la tête un peu automatiquement, alors qu'il se faisait entraîner vers la sortie de l'Université par Sara, qui ne le lâchait pas.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'y aille pas. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il suivit la fille sans poser plus de questions.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau alors qu'ils atteignaient le parking. Putain, il était vraiment décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Sara l'observa alors qu'il répondait.

-Un problème ?

Peter secoua la tête en sa direction avant de répondre le plus calmement possible pour ne pas l'alarmer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je te vois~

-...où ça ?

-La voiture rouge avec les deux katanas qui dépassent.

Il balaya les alentours du regard et l'aperçut, avant de soupirer.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

-Ne va pas avec elle.

Encore ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais moi juste confiance, Spidey.

-Ne !...au revoir.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raccrocher d'un geste rageur. Cette fois, Wade Wilson était juste trop agaçant, au delà du supportable. Avec un sourire crispé, il fit signe à la fille qu'il la suivait, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers... vers où d'ailleurs ? Il l'interrogea à ce sujet et elle se contenta de dire

-Mes amis m'attendent un peu plus loin.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit à nouveau, tout en sentant la présence du mercenaire les suivre. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence dans peu de temps, la situation se présenterait ainsi pour lui Deadpool qui allait le faire chier devant cette fille. Et il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie que ça arrive.

Malheureusement, il s'appelait Peter Parker, et la malchance était presque un trait de personnalité chez lui.

Alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du campus, l'homme-araignée entendit distinctement les pas de Wade se rapprocher, et il le sentit le prendre par l'épaule, le retourner et déposer un énorme baiser sur ses lèvres. Le tout avec la masque.

-BORDEL !

Peter s'écarta du mercenaire sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme, qui dévisageait l'étudiant et le X-Men comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

-T'es pas content de me voir, Sp-

Non non ça ne pouvait pas arriver. D'un même geste, Peter se mit à courir, la main de Sara dans la sienne jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse.

Merde.

-Spidey~ arrête de fuir.

Peter se retourna, pour voir que Deadpool faisait tournoyer un katana entre ses doigts tout en se rapprochant.

-Bordel Wade, arrête ça tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ça, Spidey?fit-il en regardant la fille droit dans les yeux en prononçant l'identité secrète de Peter.

La jeune femme les regarda à nouveau, éberluée, ses yeux de merlan frits voyageant de l'étudiant à l'immortel et vice-versa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le lien.

-Tu es Spiderman ?! S'écria-t-elle, l'index vers Peter.

-Moins fort, putain !

-Il tient absolument à garder ça secret ! Fit Deadpool, avec un sourire si grand qu'on pouvait le voir à travers son masque.

''Spidey'' fusilla son homologue du regard. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il tenait, c'était ça. Son identité, son secret, ses pouvoirs qu'il cachait à presque tout le monde. Et là, cette meuf qu'il connaissait à peine venait de tout apprendre, tout ça parce que M. Wade Wilson s'était amusé à tout balancer.

Là, c'était clair, il allait l'assassiner, sans pitié, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

-Tu es Spiderman !

Sara avait crié tellement fort que Peter se retourna brusquement vers elle, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à rameuter qui que ce soit. Encore moins quelqu'un qui risquerait de prendre la scène en photo et d'envoyer tout ça au Daily Bugle.

Il imaginait déjà le titre : « L'HOMME-ARAIGNÉE ET DEADPOOL L'IMMORTEL AGRESSENT UNE JEUNE FEMME. »

Surtout qu'avec cette enflure de Jameson, son image allait être ternie au possible.

Bordel, il devait empêcher ça.

-TFU MH LHM RRGNH ! fit Sara contre la main de Peter.

Il appuya encore plus, la panique le gagnant. Comment pouvait-il la convaincre de ne rien dire ? Encore pire, comment pouvait-il être certain qu'elle ne dirait rien, au détour d'une conversation ? C'était impossible. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ce genre d'informations finissaient toujours par ressortir. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'elle ne dise rien, mais...

Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer ça.

Elle finirait par le révéler. C'était inévitable.

\- Sara...

La jeune femme le regarda alors qu'il enlevait lentement sa main, ses yeux dans les siens, tentant de la convaincre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plaît.

C'était une tentative désespérée, mais il se devait d'essayer. Il se sentait mal, étrangement mal. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire cette erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire la jeune femme à jamais. Elle ne méritait pas ça, après tout.

\- T-Tu ne diras rien, okay ?

Son regard s'était fait un peu plus menaçant, et elle hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- B-Bien sûr...

\- Je suis sérieux, _Sara_.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'humidifièrent, la lueur dans ses yeux se faisait suppliante, et elle acquiesça la tête.

Peter s'écarta pour la laisser s'en aller. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, après tout.

\- Oooh allez, Spidey, je t'ai connu plus drôle que ça.

Peter se tourna vers Wade, qui se tourna vers la fille.

Et tout se passa en une seconde.

Les katanas sortirent de leurs fourreaux respectifs et transpercèrent le torse de la jeune femme. Elle hoqueta, eut à peine le temps de remarquer ce qui venait de la traverser.

Puis elle s'écroula sur le sol lorsque Wade rangea ses armes.

\- B...BORDEL WADE QU'EST-CE QUE ?

\- Ah t-t-t-th. Elle allait te balancer, c'était évident. C'est moi qui ai lu le scénario jusqu'au bout je te signale.

\- MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES MERDE ?

\- Je savais qu'elle allait le découvrir. Pourquoi je t'ai autant mis en garde, à ton avis ?

\- ...C'est à cause de toi qu'elle l'a découvert.

\- ... Pas ma faute si l'auteur a pondu un scénario complètement débile.

Il ne comprenait rien, encore une fois.

Bordel, c'était une innocente. Une innocente qui risquait de balancer son identité secrète aux yeux du monde entier, mais une innocente quand même !

\- Je t'ai rendu service, fit Wade en haussant exagérément les épaules. Tu pourrais me remercier au moins.

Le regard de Peter passait du cadavre à l'imbécile en costume rouge qui venait de lui "rendre service", comme il disait. S'il ressentait un malaise évident face à Sara et à ses organes étalés sur le sol, une partie de lui, sûrement la mauvaise, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée. May et Harry ne seraient pas en danger. Et lui non plus. Son identité était préservée pour encore quelques temps.

-...Puis de toute façon c'était pas un personnage important, murmura Deadpool, en plein monologue. Puis de toute façon ça n'aura aucun impact sur l'univers vu que c'est juste une fanfiction débile..

Il regarda le mercenaire du coin de l'œil, l'odeur du sang lui montait à la gorge. Okay. Il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de rentrer, d'être seul. Et il allait aussi beaucoup prier pour qu'aucun Avengers ne découvre l'affaire. Bien que c'était évident qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça. L'araignée soupira et déposa un baiser sec sur la joue du masque pour qu'il lui foute la paix.

\- La ferme un peu. T'as intérêt à porter le chapeau.

Il s'en alla sans laisser une chance au mercenaire de s'expliquer. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être tout seul.

Parfois - bien souvent -, il détestait le mercenaire. Il détestait ses attitudes, sa possessivité, sa manière de tuer dès que quelque chose le contrariait.

Malgré tout, il l'appréciait. Et il n'en avait aucune foutue idée de pourquoi.

Mais il était sûr qu'il le découvrirait un jour.

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Kuracker.**


End file.
